The present invention relates to an insertable gasket formed from a heat resistant metal and an inserting structure utilizing the insertable gasket, and more particularly to an insertable gasket in which superior spring properties and resistance to permanent set are realized and an inserting flange structure in which superior sealing properties are realized.
A connecting member for connecting exhaust pipes used on an automobile together is made by pressing expanded graphite particles around a wire mesh used as a core material (for example, refer to Patent Literature No. 1). In addition, there is proposed a connecting member in which a metallic reinforcement layer and soft layers comprising expanded graphite sheets provided on inner and outer layer surfaces of the metallic reinforcement layer are formed into cylindrical bodies to thereby improve the sealing properties of the connecting member (for example, refer to Patent Literature No. 2).
[Patent Literature No. 1]
The Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho62-220770 (pages 7, 8, and FIG. 3)
[Patent Literature No. 2]
The Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei7-113469 (page 3, and FIG. 1)
Since an insertable gasket described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei11-13887, however, employs a soft layer comprising an expanded graphite sheet as part thereof, there is caused a problem that the insertable gasket lacks the spring properties and, moreover, cannot exhibit the resistance to permanent set when used at higher temperatures. Due to this, in the event that, for example, exhaust pipes of an automobile are connected together using the insertable gasket, no superior sealing effect cannot be realized between the pipes because of the lack of the spring properties and resistance to permanent set. Consequently, there are requests for development of insertable gaskets having superior spring properties and sufficient resistance to permanent set which is exhibited when used at higher temperatures.